My Three Possible Futures
When I started this investigation, I realized that when I mapped out three possible futures there were distinctly different and also all a little bit unrealistic. One of my possible futures is to become a doctor, mainly to help others, but also to receive money and prestige. My second possible future was to throw out any considerations about finances, and pursue my love of dancing. Finally, I came up with my last possible future by thinking about what I truly want in this moment, and that is to travel the word and gain new experiences. Doctor My first future possibility is to become a doctor. This is the possibility that I have geared my current life towards. The first step in the process to become a doctor is where I am at right now. I will complete my undergraduate degree, preferably in human biology, at the University of Toronto for the complete four years. After this, I will further my studies in the scientific field, in a school abroad like the University of Cambridge or Oxford where the science programs are at the highest quality. It has always been an aspiration of mine to work along side the world’s best scientists, as I believe I could gain so much from each of them. While studying to obtain my Masters degree or PhD I would also like to volunteer and gain experience at the same time. I would love to volunteer at a children’s hospital as I want to be able to aid the children even if it is in just a small way. This would also help me for getting a good resume to apply to Sick Kid’s Hospital, where I would like to be a doctor, as it has always been a dream of mine to work there. I would also love to own a place in Toronto and raise my own family there. Dancer My second possible future is to pursue my love of dancing. I have been dancing since I was three-years-old, mostly focusing on ballet, but as I grew older I began to move into teaching as well. I became experienced in other types of dancing like hip-hop and jazz. To complete this future, I would have to continue my dance training and move on to a dance program in a college. The college would have to be in a city like Toronto where there are more possibilities to gain experiences and opportunities. While I was at school I would also continue teaching, as I believe that teaching is one of the best ways to learn. After getting a diploma in dancing and the performing arts I would then audition to as many shows as possible, with the top goal being to dance on a Broadway show, or in an official ballet. As I stated briefly in the introduction this future is not the smartest in the financial sense, however if money was not a factor this is definitely the future I would pursue. Traveller My last possible future is one that I would absolutely love, and that would be to travel the world. I would finish my undergraduate degree, and then work small jobs to make enough money to get by travelling. I would start in Europe and make my way to every continent. Through traveling I would love to work on my photography skills and perhaps become good enough that it could become a source of income. The goal of this future is to be able to say I have set foot on every continent and have learned a lot along the way. This is the most unrealistic of the three ways, but it takes the least amount of work/steps and I’m sure that it would make me extremely happy in the long run. FINAL